Origami
The Shinkengers control sentient mecha called Origami (折神, Origami?, β). The five main Origami are normally in Emblem Mode (エンブレムモード, Enburemu Mōdo?) until they assume Animal Mode (アニマルモード, Animaru Mōdo?) to support their masters. But with the Shodo Phone and the command Origami Big Transformation (折神大変化, Origami Daihenge?), the Origami can be enlarged into giants with the Shinkengers using their Shinkenmaru as control sticks. The three support Origami, two of which were reclaimed, are summoned using each Secret Disk and require twice the amount of Mojikara than the regular Origami. * Shishi Origami (獅子折神, Shishi Origami?): Shinken Red's lion Origami that forms the main body, normally in its pentagon shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Sisi Origami charges at the enemy to execute its Pentagon Grand Blaze (五角大火炎, Gokaku Daikaen?) attack. * Ryu Origami (龍折神, Ryū Origami?): Shinken Blue's dragon Origami that forms the left leg and helmet, normally in its hexagon shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Ryu Origami is able to shoot a stream of blue fire in its Dragon Waterfall (龍瀑布, Ryū Bakufu?) attack. * Kame Origami (亀折神, Kame Origami?): Shinken Pink's turtle Origami that forms the right arm, normally in its circle shaped Emblem Form. While giant and in emblem form, the Kame Origami can create a whirlwind while spinning towards its opponent. * Kuma Origami (熊折神, Kuma Origami?): Shinken Green's bear Origami that forms the right leg, normally in its square shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Kuma Origami is able to stand up and use its claws. * Saru Origami (猿折神, Saru Origami?): Shinken Yellow's monkey Origami that forms the left arm, normally in its triangle shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Saru Origami uses its fists in punching attacks. * Kabuto Origami (兜折神, Kabuto Origami?): An orange-colored beetle support Origami summoned from the Kabuto Disk, the Kabuto Origami can twist its head to use its horn to trip an enemy or fire energy blasts from long distances. On Shinken-Oh, the Kabuto Origami adds shoulder armaments and an alternate helmet. The Kabuto Origami forms part of the right wing, feather tips, and the head of DaiTenku. * Kajiki Origami (舵木折神, Kajiki Origami?): A cyan-colored marlin support Origami summoned from the Kajiki Disk, the Kajiki Origami uses its bill as a sword and can fire its Marlin Torpedoes (舵木魚雷, Kajiki Gyorai?) at the enemy. Lost in the previous war with the Gedoushu, the Kajiki Origami swam the ocean until Ryunosuke finds the Origami's location and fishes it out using a reel powered by a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for "to catch" (捕, toraeru?), binding the Origami to it. It forms part of the left wing and tail of DaiTenku. * Tora Origami (虎折神, Tora Origami?): A white tiger support Origami summoned from the Tora Disk, this Origami uses its drill-like limbs as weapons. After ending up in the land of dead in the previous war with the Gedoushu, the Tora Origami was under the control of the Ayakashi Hitodama until Takeru uses the Sisi Origami to bring it back to its senses and binds the Origami to a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for "reverse" (反, han?). It forms the main body of DaiTenku. * Ika Origami (烏賊折神, Ika Origami?): A blue and white-colored squid support Origami normally in Genta's water tank until summoned, nicknamed Ika-Chan (イカちゃん, Ikachan?). In battle, Ika Origami can perform Squid Ink Cannon (烏賊墨砲, Ikasumihō?) attack to spit ink at its opponent. * Ebi Origami (海老折神, Ebi Origami?): Shinken Gold's lobster Origami developed by Genta that forms the basis of Daikai-Oh. The Ebi Origami is normally in Genta's water tank until summoned. Nicknamed Ebizo (エビゾー, Ebizō?). Gallery Origami Image: Shishi Origami.jpg|Shishi Origami Image: Ryu Origami.jpg|Ryu Origami Image: Kame Origami.jpg|Kame Origami Image: Kuma Origami.jpg|Kuma Origami Image: Saru Origami.jpg|Saru Origami